Ame soeur
by ManonHP
Summary: Qu'est-ce que c'est que le Magiranos ? C'est un élixir, qui permet de découvrir les ame soeur, oui oui les ames soeur. Tout le monde connaît la definition, d'un ame soeur, dans le monde des sorciers le terme est plus delicat. Que vient faire Hermione et Drago dans cette histoire ? à vous de le découvrir ! :) (oui je suis nul pour les résumés ! ) :p


Hermione était là, sur la voie 9 3/4. A vrai dire on avait du mal a la reconnaître : elle avait beaucoup maigri et des grosses cernes étaient apparues sous ses yeux, elle n'avait plus ce joli sourire, elle ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place et elle tenait la main de Cormac. Oui oui, cet homme infect, imbus de sa personne. Il était là, avec son plus beau sourire a regarder les fesses des jeune sorcières.

En face d'elle arrivaient Ginny et Harry qui avaient maintenant une maison à côté des Weasley, au Terrier. Ah lala, Hermione en avait rêvé tout l'été de cette maison, elle avait tellement voulu revoir sa deuxième famille, enfin on peut dire sa seule famille, ses parents étaient morts, tués par un mangemort sans pitié. Hermione avait vraiment été détruite en apprenant cette catastrophe et elle s'était complètement renfermée sur elle-même, elle ne parlait à presque plus personne. Enfin si, à Blaise Zabini. Étonnant hein ? Oui, elle lui avait beaucoup parlé et avait vraiment fait connaissance avec lui, tout ça grâce à un devoir de défense contre les force du mal. Sacré Rogue, maintenant Blaise était comme sont frère.

Il était ami avec Harry, Ginny et Ron mais aussi avec Neville et Luna. Et les Gryffondor étaient aussi amis avec Pansy qui était vraiment un fille super. Il y avait aussi Théodore et Malfoy, mais Hermione ne voulait pas forcément parler à ce dernier car oui, sept ans d'insultes ne s'oublient pas comme ça. Mais elle se forçait à au moins lui dire bonjour pour être polie. De plus, il étais préfét-en-chef avec elle. Il y avait aussi Paul pour Poufsouffle et un nouveau pour Serdaigle, mais ils ne savaient encore pas qui c'était.

Hermione s'était donc beaucoup rapprochée des Serpentard mais aussi de Cormac qui était là pour elle après le décès de ses parents, mais tout avait changé par la suite. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Où était parti ce garçon très attentionné, intelligent, et très romantique ? Il était parti, et maintenant il ne restait que ce garçons méchant, jaloux, vulgaire, et surtout très agressif.

Oui, Hermione se faisait battre à de nombreuses reprises, il lui faisait très peur. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'était pas allée au Terrier, il lui interdisait de sortir et surtout de voir des garçons ! Elle aurait tellement voulu le dire à quelqu'un mais elle n'osait pas. Elle avait honte, honte d'être rabaissée comme ça. Donc elle faisait comme si tout allait bien. Bref, tout le monde était là, les élèves de Serpentard et ceux de Gryffondor. Personne n'aurait deviné qu'à un moment où la guerre fusait, tous les élèves seraient autant proche.

-« Hermione, tu m'écoute ? cria Ginny en la secouant un peu trop fort à son goût vu son état.

\- Oui oui, désolée.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue au Terrier ? Tout le monde était là tu sais ! je t'ai envoyé beaucoup de hiboux et tu ne m'as pas répondu !

\- Oui je…

\- On était partis en voyage, c'est pour ça qu'on a pas pu répondre. Coupa Cormac en regardant Hermione avec un regard noir.

\- Bref je veut pas tout gâcher, mais on doit y aller Granger, McGo nous attend. Dit Drago.

\- Hmmm oui. » Dit-elle en lâchant la main de son chéri. C'est à ce moment-là que Cormac l'attrapa devant tout le monde et l'embrassa passionnément. Hermione voulut le repousser mais il la tenait trop fort et il appuyait sur le bleu qu'il lui avait fait la veille. Au bout de quelques secondes, il la lâcha en lançant un regard noir à Drago qui soutenait son regard et ils se défièrent du regard quelques secondes, ce qui n'échappa à personne. Hermione était toute rouge et vraiment très mal à l'aise. Elle porta sa valise jusqu'aux petit escalier qui mène au wagon des préfets. Drago qui était juste derrière elle l'aida à porter sa valise, mais voulant la tirer de son côté, Hermione tomba en arrière et donc sur Drago. Ils étaient tous les deux au milieux de l'allée devant tout les autres élèves. Drago se décala et se le va, voulu la relever et attrapa sa main et vit ses poignets bleus avec des traces de doigts. Elle se releva et Drago tira sur sa manche.

« C'est quoi ça ?

\- Lâche-moi ! cria Hermione qui était alors debout et se débattait.

\- Pourquoi tu crie ?

\- OOH LÂCHE-LA ! cria Cormac qui avait observé toute la scène. Tout de suite, Hermione baissa sa manche et regarda Drago qui était devenu rouge et regardait Cormac avec ses yeux devenus d'un vert foncé.Hermione se positionna tout de suite devant ce dernier en lui disant de se calmer.

\- Calme toi vieux ! » Dit Blaise qui s'était positionné devant Drago et le poussait dans le wagon. Hermione rentra aussi dedans. Drago posa sa valise toujours très énervé. Ils s'assit lourdement dans la banquette et Hermionne s'assit en face de lui. Elle sentait que Drago était prêt à exploser et pris donc un livre moldu. Le train démarra et Drago n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot ou même un regard vers elle. Hermione, elle, le regarda du coin de l'œil et vit ce regard noir. Elle vit très bien qu'il regardait ses poignets. Drago voulait lui parler de ses bleus sur les poignets. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Hermione anticipa :

« Ne me demande pas ça, ça ne te regarde pas. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je me confierais a toi. Sur ce je suis fatiguée, je vais me reposer. Bon voyage. Et elle ferma les yeux, laissant Drago complètement abasourdi.

Pendant qu'elle dormait, Drago la regardait. Il la trouvait vraiment très jolie, mais elle avait vraiment l'air d'être épuisée, ça devait être ce Cormac. « Pfff quel con ce mec ! » pensa Drago. Il aurait vraiment voulu se rapprocher d'elle, mais il ne pouvait pas oublier le fait que c'était une sang de bourbe, donc il restait là, à la regarder.

D'un coup, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, McGonagall et Rogue rentrèrent et s'assirent respectivement auprès d'Hermione qui s'était réveillée et de Drago.

-« Bonjour, nous vous avons choisis comme préfets, car vous êtes tous deux des piliers de vos maisons respectives et vous êtes compatibles pour les tâches de préfets. Vous, Miss Granger, vous êtes très responsable et quant à vous, Mr Malfoy vous êtes très intelligent. Il y aura aussi Paul pour Serdaigle et Lucas qui est nouveau qui seras préfet de Poufsouffle et je voudrais que vous, Miss Granger, vous vous occupiez un peu de lui. Dit le professeur McGonagall.

Hermione eu envie de rire mais se retint. Malfoy, intelligent ?

\- Pour l'instant ce sera le professeur McGonagall et moi-même qui vous dirons vos tâches de préfets à effectuer comme le professeur Dumbledore est...

\- En déplacement repris McGonagall.

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent, intrigués,

\- Donc… Reprit McGonagall, Vous allez avoir un appartement à vous deux, et les autres préfets aussi avec deux chambres, une salle de bain, un grand salon commun, une petite cuisine et une petite bibliothèque. Hermione eut le sourire aux lèvres en entendant le mot « bibliothèque », ça faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'était pas allée a la bibliothèque, Cormac lui interdisait, donc elle lisait toujours le même livre. - Vous allez faire vos rondes ensemble, ce sera de 22h00 à 23h00 le mardi, le jeudi et le dimanche, vous devrez y aller à deux, et ne pas rester seul(e). Vous allez aussi faire tous ce qui est fête, bien sûr il y aura Halloween, Noël, nouvel an, St-Valentin, Pâques etc... Ce sera vous qui vous occuperez des thèmes et surtout de l'organisation, dit Rogue sur un ton froid.

\- Quand on arrivera, c'est a dire dans quarante minutes, vous vous occuperez des première année, c'est-à-dire Mr Malfoy, des première année de Serpentard bien évidemment, quant à vous miss Granger, les première année de Gryffondor. Voila on va y aller. Changez-vous, bon courage dit MGonagall en souriant. Rogue partit sans le moindre signe affectif ou même regard.

Au bout de vingt minutes, Drago partit se changer et revint dix minutes plus tard en robe de sorcier. Hermione pris ses vêtement et partit dans la petit loge, elle rentra dans la salle, où il avait un grand miroir, elle commença à se déshabiller, et elle osa faire ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps, c'est-à-dire se regarder dans un miroir, et là elle se vit en sous-vêtements, elle regarda ses belles formes, et la elle vit ses bleu, ses hématomes partout sur son corps. Hermione versa quelques larmes, mais elle ne pleurait plus comme avant, maintenant elle n'avait plus rien à pleurer, elle était vide, vide comme une huître. Elle s'habilla en vitesse, et sortit rapidement. Elle s'assit en face de Drago, qui remarqua que ses yeux étaient rouges. Il en étais sûr, elle avait pleuré. Il voulait lui poser une question sur ses vacances, il savait que ça avait un rapport. Elle était là, à deux doigts de pleurer mais il se lança.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue au Terrier cet été ? *

\- Je l'ai déjà dit tout a l'heure, répondit Hermione sans vouloir croiser le regard de Drago,

\- Non tu n'as rien dit, c'est Cormac qui a parlé,

\- Je... » Hermione essuya ses larmes, elle avait la tête baissée. A sa plus grande surprise, Drago lui pris la main et lui caressa avec le pouce. Hermione releva la tête et Drago vit une Hermione détruite et vide. Le train s'arrêta et Drago enleva vite sa main.

Voila ! le 1er chapitre, je sais sa vas très vite. Mais aprés sa ralentie !

Donnée moi votre avis ! Gros bisous !

Manouu


End file.
